


Finding Home

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sara find their way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for event_horizons on DW. In reponse to paian's prompt 'Jack/Sara, finding their way home'. Set pre-series.

Home is inside this woman’s body.

She flutters and contracts on him, making him feel every inch of her slick inner walls. Each thrust is met with equal fervour and need. She takes him inside her, protecting him from dust and death. Blood rushes in his ears, not on his hands, and his heart is held in love, not gripped in fear.

Home is inside this man’s arms.

Thick veins and engorged tissues caress her time and again. He comes back to her, altering the angle so that she feels him so deep. He holds himself over her, protecting her, keeping her safe, loving her. He gives her all that he is, and she will never be alone. 


End file.
